


Центр мира, сияющий в бесконечной темноте

by bigfour_winterteam



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, First Time, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfour_winterteam/pseuds/bigfour_winterteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Он пришел из-за моря, как древние боги, от которых дети Солнца вели свой род.</i><br/>Индейское АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Центр мира, сияющий в бесконечной темноте

**Author's Note:**

> Про белых светловолосых индейцев можно почитать [тут](http://www.bibliotekar.ru/belind.htm). Миф о первобытном племени, якобы обладавшем необыкновенными познаниями в астрономии, в реальности относился к африканскому племени догонов и позднее был [развенчан](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%8B#.D0.9C.D0.B8.D1.84.D1.8B_.D0.BE_.D0.B4.D0.BE.D0.B3.D0.BE.D0.BD.D1.81.D0.BA.D0.BE.D0.B9_.D0.B0.D1.81.D1.82.D1.80.D0.BE.D0.BD.D0.BE.D0.BC.D0.B8.D0.B8). Место действия фика не определено: то ли территория Перу, то ли долина Миссури - выбирайте, что больше нравится. Время - 19 век.
> 
> Автор Bloodberry Jam, написано для WTF The Big Four 2015.

Он пришел из-за моря, как древние боги, от которых дети Солнца вели свой род. У пришельца была светлая кожа, как у их племени, и зеленые глаза, а темные волосы выгорели за несколько лун и отливали рыжиной на просвет, как перья маленькой птицы вир-кан-чу.

Дети Солнца не жаловали чужих. Деревню окружал влажный густой лес, храня покой ее жителей поколение за поколением. Иногда к ним выходили охотники из-за леса Большой Реки – люди со смуглой кожей и черными волосами, в маленьких набедренных повязках и ожерельях из травы. Они встречали быструю смерть в густой чаще, и дети Солнца хоронили их тела с тихим сожалением. Однажды пришли люди со светлыми лицами. Одежды их были причудливы, а речь – быстрой и звучной, как стрекот цикад. Они обладали пугающей силой, как древние, заклинавшие небо. Ворожбой они сумели запереть небесный гром и горький дым внутри смертоносных изогнутых трубок. Но их было мало, и дети Солнца натянули звонкие луки и прогнали колдунов со своей земли в сумрачный край. С той поры твердый мир совершил свой круг три десятка раз, и только старейшие из племени помнили чернобородых дьяволов, и как звучал их зачарованный гром.

Юноша-мудрец пришел со стороны восхода, вскоре после завершения сезона дождей. Он был один и казался истощенным, но словно таинственные лесные духи окружили его, оберегая. Пробираясь по топкому подлеску через сплетения лиан, он негромко говорил со своими незримыми спутниками. Молодой, чуть хриплый голос его звучал устало и едко, но совсем незло, будто он спорил о чем-то с близкими друзьями. Встретившие его охотники не посмели выстрелить в человека, дружного с духами.

Почему они проводили его в свою деревню, почему позволили остаться с ними? Может быть, потому, что при первой встрече он опустил тесак, которым разрубал лианы, и улыбнулся им радостно, без тени страха. А может быть, благодаря отпечаткам солнца, рыжей россыпью покрывшим его плечи, руки, щеки и нос. Солнце отметило его, он был угоден божеству, и дети Солнца приняли его.

Вскоре жители деревни полюбили странного гостя. Он одинаково охотно помогал мужчинам укреплять хижины, а женщинам – чистить речную рыбу для похлебки, работал со всеми наравне, а по вечерам вырезал из кусочков дерева удивительные игрушки для малышей. Он был ласков даже с теми, кто поначалу глядел недоверчиво, и долгое время заливался жгучим румянцем и прятал глаза всякий раз, как видел женщин и девушек с неприкрытой грудью. Иногда он беседовал со своими духами, не боясь любопытных глаз, и в задумчивости чертил на песке непонятные символы. Он не пытался научить детей Солнца своему языку, зато быстро учился понимать их гортанное наречие, впитывая новые слова и старательно подражая звукам.

Люди племени доверились ему, потому что в нем совсем не было зла, только радость и неугасающий пытливый интерес ко всему, что видел. Каждого, с кем он говорил, помогая себе смешными порывистыми жестами, будто обволакивало его теплое, ищущее присутствие. Он объяснил, что пришел к ним учиться, и они учили его – ставить силки и стрелять из лука, плести корзины из травы и отличать съедобные ягоды, определять, сколько нужно камней для основания хижины, касанием пальцев облегчать головную боль...

Однажды самый молодой из старейшин, Хранитель древнего знания, отвел его в священную пещеру и показал рисунки на стенах. Долго говорили они, указывая руками на рисунки и вверх, на скрытое за каменным сводом небо, и старейшина то и дело фыркал раздраженно, но незлобиво, а гость потирал затылок и часто переспрашивал, морщась от напряжения в поисках нужных слов. Когда они вернулись в деревню, гость поблагодарил старейшину, подержав его ладонь в своих, и весь оставшийся день был задумчив и тих.

***

«...но самое изумительное в культуре племени – это их обширные познания в области естественных наук, медицины, астрономии.  
Не далее, как сегодня я имел удивительный опыт, которым буду гордиться до конца своих дней. Оказанное мне доверие...»

«...без тени иронии, которую могли бы заподозрить в моих словах наши излишне самоуверенные соотечественники, считаю высочайшей честью.  
Сначала остановлюсь подробнее на этой прелюбопытнейшей персоне. Идущий Навстречу Рассвету, безусловно, произвел бы на вас сильное впечатление. Ростом он не ниже шести футов, недюжинного сложения и вид имеет крайне воинственный. Все его тело покрыто причудливыми узорами (я уже писал выше, что татуировки в племени Солнца не считаются обычным украшением, а являются атрибутами жреца).  
Со временем я преодолел свою первоначальную робость перед этим человеком, и оказалось, что суровая внешность сочетается в нем с неподдельной добротой...»

«..."Хранитель", которое я принял сначала за некий номинальный титул хранителя традиций, означает на деле хранителя неких сакральных знаний, и тот факт, что Старейшины разрешили мне прикоснуться...»

«...невероятны. Как, откуда первобытное племя, никогда не видавшее не только телескопа, но даже древней астролябии, может обладать такими точными познаниями о движении небесных тел? Я теряюсь в догадках! Поневоле задумываешься, что идея божественного происхождения...»

«...В их языке есть два выражения для обозначения Солнца. Первое, дословно "небесный светоч", используется повседневно, например, когда говорят о положении светила на небе. Другое несет в себе отпечаток знания о строении Солнечной системы, и в дословном переводе звучит как "центр мира, сияющий в бесконечной темноте".  
Удивительно поэтичное выражение идеи...»

«...начинается нечто странное. Сначала я подумал, что закрашенный круг, вокруг которого по тонкому кольцу вращается точка, изображает обращение Луны вокруг Земли. Однако, что может означать такое же изображение, но не с одной точкой на предполагаемой "орбите", а с двумя друг напротив друга, на шесть и двенадцать часов?  
Идущий Навстречу Рассвету утверждает, что эти рисунки имеют какое-то отношение не к Луне, а к Солнцу, но мне не удалось понять...  
Он сказал, что Солнце горит, но здесь мы наблюдаем странный языковой казус, который я не могу разгадать. Дело в том, что "вару" у детей Солнца обозначает не "гореть", а скорее "сгорать", "выгорать", и я не понимаю, почему это слово применяется к Солнцу?»

«...суть их религиозного мировоззрения, парадоксально, стала немного понятнее. Это маленькое племя видит себя в роли защитников и хранителей миропорядка. Они верят, что наше Солнце однажды выгорит дотла – но не погаснет, как можно бы было подумать, а почему-то, напротив, раздуется, как воздушный шар, и проглотит Меркурий, Венеру, Землю и все прочие планеты...  
...звучало, кажется, "ун-тай-сар", но Старейшина не объяснил, как именно проходит ритуал.  
...не просто поклоняются Солнцу, а пытаются поддерживать его жизнь, и таким образом сберечь Мироздание для далеких, далеких потомков, ничего не прося взамен. Удивительно альтруистическая религия...»

«...летнее Солнцестояние – неудивительно, что это самый большой праздник в жизни племени. Это, должно быть, интересное и поразительно красивое зрелище. Жду едва ли не с большим нетерпением, чем местная ребятня.  
Меня давно уже не пугает, насколько я сроднился с этими восхитительными людьми. Все чаще и чаще думаю, что готов провести здесь остаток своих дней. Я мечтал стать ученым и путешественником, чтобы увидеть как можно больше, объехать весь свет, но теперь вот думаю: можно прожить всю жизнь на одном месте, и каждый день видеть удивительные вещи, нужно только уметь смотреть».

***

Праздник Середины лета начался еще до восхода. Деревня просыпалась, и прозрачный рассветный воздух наполнился дрожащим перестуком маленьких барабанов и короткими нежными трелями тростниковых и глиняных флейт. Щебету птиц то там, то тут стало вторить негромкое пение – и вот оно охватило всю деревню столь же стремительно, как сеть голубых цветов окутывает гибкие стволы зира-чи в первое утро весны.

К полудню на утоптанной круглой площадке в центре селения остриями копий прочертили ритуальный орнамент, и избранные мужчины и женщины безошибочно заняли свои места среди вырезанных на земле линий. Старейшины сами взяли в руки музыкальные инструменты, и начался особенный танец. Первый, самый широкий хоровод разделился на два круга поменьше, один внутри другого. Цепочки держащихся за руки перетекали в кольца, смыкались и размыкались, меняли направление движения и постепенно смещались к центру площадки.

Гость завороженно наблюдал за танцем, почти не обращая внимания на привычно собравшуюся вокруг него стайку малышей. С самого утра он растворился в празднике: помогал украсить жилища цветами, пробовал играть на предложенных инструментах и с улыбкой принимал радушное угощение, мелькал то в одном, то в другом месте среди нарядной, танцующей, веселой толпы. Он принес с собой свою книгу и часто что-то писал и зарисовывал на тонких гибких листках, и с лица его не сходила улыбка.

Позже, когда день стал клониться к вечеру, его разыскала Третья Капля Дождя – смешливая невысокая девушка, которая лучше всех в деревне ловила рыбу. Она настойчиво потянула его за руку, заставив отложить свою книгу. «Танцуй с нами», – объяснила она.

Старейшины давно раздали свои инструменты и устроились на траве немного в стороне, чтобы наблюдать за танцующими. Теперь на круглой площади собрались только юноши и молодые девушки. Они смеялись и переглядывались. Третья Капля Дождя цепко сжимала руку смущенного гостя и весело сверкала белыми зубами. Заиграла музыка, и начался новый танец: все разделились на пары и передвигались по кругу мелкими шажками, глядя друг другу в глаза, будто заклинатели змей. Они извивались и покачивались, раскидывая над головой загорелые гибкие руки, и вдруг девушки разом закружились на месте со звонким, радостным кличем, и каждая прянула влево, занимая место своей подруги рядом с ее парой. Гость удивленно обнаружил перед собой уже другую девушку, круглолицую и голубоглазую, чьего имени он не помнил.

На третий или пятый круг он освоился с движениями танца и даже прикрыл глаза, позволяя телу двигаться произвольно и ощущая, как его обнимают потоки теплого воздуха. Вот девушки издали очередной птичий крик, он открыл глаза и замер.

Перед ним стояла красавица с зелеными, как у него, глазами и пшеничными волосами, такими длинными, что ее украшенная цветами коса мела по земле. То была Небесный Цветок, дочь одного из старейшин: голос райской птицы и маленькие изящные ступни в красноватой пыли, она всегда улыбалась ему при встрече, а потом краснела и убегала прочь – юркая и стремительная, как ящерка среди камней. Она была обнажена выше пояса, и стройную шею украшала выточенная из дерева подвеска на нитке зеленых бус – то ли цветок, то ли солнце. Отполированный кремовый круг покоился выше ее маленьких аккуратных грудей, образуя правильный треугольник с подкрашенными сосками. 

Танцуя, она улыбалась ему застенчиво, но в сияющих глазах не было прежней робости. Когда пришло время девушкам поменяться местами, она вдруг ухватила его за запястье и вытянула в середину круга, а потом сняла свое украшение и надела ему на шею. И танцующие, и зрители на миг остановились, даже музыка стихла. Он стоял перед ней, растерянный, почти испуганный, и смотрел ей в глаза с неуверенной радостью.

После этого танец возобновился, но не был уже подчинен прежнему строгому порядку. Юноши и девушки смеялись, сталкиваясь с другими парами, и менялись местами, когда им хотелось. Небесный Цветок и ее избранник выбрались из круга, и она за руку подвела его к месту, где сидели старейшины. Идущий Навстречу Рассвету поднялся и опустил ей в ладонь небольшой, плотно закупоренный сосуд из бамбука. Затем он положил ладони им на плечи и прикрыл ненадолго глаза, а потом отпустил.

Праздник продолжался, но теперь гость совсем позабыл про свою оставленную где-то книгу. Его внимание безраздельно принадлежало Небесному Цветку. Они мало говорили, обмениваясь больше взглядами, и пожатиями сплетенных пальцев, и улыбками: ее – прозрачными, быстрыми, как полет бабочки, и его – очарованными и как будто вопросительными, словно он никак не мог понять, почему она выбрала быть рядом с ним.

Самый длинный из дней стал клониться к вечеру, там и тут засветились огни факелов и масляных плошек. Музыка стала тише, и жители деревни расходились к своим хижинам, чтобы встретить праздничную ночь со своими семьями. Только молодые пары не расстались, чтобы присоединиться к родным, а разбрелись, взявшись за руки, растворились в подступающих сумерках. Время от времени с разных сторон доносились обрывки музыки, и звонкий молодой смех, и возбужденный шепот.

В последних лучах заката Небесный Цветок привела своего спутника на окраину деревни, в маленький шалаш из веток, лиан и листьев. Гость проскользнул вслед за ней под шелестящий полог и увидел пол, застланый циновками и одеялами, и плетеный поднос со множеством глиняных чашечек. Она усадила его на циновку и пододвинула поднос ближе.

В чашечках оказались краски: темно-лиловая и карминовая из пыльцы и сока ягод, яркая оранжевая из растертой коры дерева ти-а-вур, и зеленая, и черная, и молочно-желтая, и синяя, добывать которую его еще не учили. Растерев травянистую зелень между кончиками пальцев, Небесный Цветок провела ими по своей коже – от ямочки между ключиц вниз, линия спустилась между грудей и под солнечным сплетением разошлась двумя изогнутыми веточками по животу. Девушка слизнула с пальцев остаток краски и потянулась за другой.

Он смотрел, широко распахнув глаза, как ложились красные завитки на ее руки и плечи, как волнистые синие линии растеклись по бедрам, когда она отбросила в сторону короткую домотканую юбку. Окунув пальцы в вязкий оранжевый порошок, она тронула ими венчики своих грудей, и он выдохнул, почти до крови закусив губу, но не двигался и не отводил взгляда.

Завершив ей одной понятный узор, она переставила краски к нему на циновку, и сама скользнула ближе. Серьезно глядя в глаза, потянула за закатанный рукав его выгоревшей, истрепанной ветром рубашки. Он сглотнул и на миг зажмурился, замер, словно обращаясь с безмолвным вопросом то ли к духам, то ли внутрь самого себя. Потом взглянул ей в глаза и нашел свой ответ.

На его одежде остались следы оранжевой краски, когда она помогала ему чуть дрожащими руками. Мягко надавив ему на грудь ладошкой, Небесный Цветок заставила его откинуться назад, опираясь на локти, и удобно устроилась у него на бедрах.

Первое касание поразило его контрастом прохладной краски и жара, который разлился по его жилам с новой силой. Влажные пальцы скользили по его плечам, по груди, по животу, вычерчивали круги и сложные лучистые фигуры оранжевым и красным, а он смотрел только в ее сосредоточенное лицо и старался дышать. Легкие, щекотные полосы пробежали с боков на поясницу, прошивая ознобом, и ему подумалось на миг, что и холод способен оставлять ожоги (там, за океаном, в другом мире). Наконец она потянулась к его лицу, двигаясь выше, ближе, сжимая его талию сильными ногами. Между ними почти совсем не осталось воздуха, во всем мире почти не осталось воздуха, и она отклонилась назад, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо, а он обеими ладонями обхватил ее поперек спины, помогая удержать равновесие. По-детски чуть высунув язычок, она осторожно провела тонкие цветные линии по его скулам, ласково мазнула по носу и подбородку, и наконец, крепко сжав колени и задержав дыхание, нарисовала последний символ на его чистом лбу: аккуратный круг, в нем большая точка и еще одна, поменьше, на окружности – последним кратким касанием. И, выдохнув, опустилась вниз, принимая его в себя, обхватывая горячим и влажным, и прижалась губами к лихорадочно бьющейся жилке на его шее. И вращение остановилось. 

Некоторое время они просто дышали, притиснувшись друг к другу как можно ближе, пока поднимающаяся изнутри жгучая волна не стала невыносимой. Он не выдержал первым, со стоном откинулся на спину и потянул ее следом за плечи, и что-то лихорадочно прошептал на своем странном языке, знакомом ей по тем минутам, когда она наблюдала исподтишка, как он разговаривал с невидимыми друзьями. 

Она часто смотрела на него так, а он никогда не замечал.

Однажды, еще ребенком, он играл на морском берегу у кромки воды. Неловкие детские ножки увязли в мокром песке, прибой толкнул его в спину, опрокинул и потащил за собой, и он долго не мог вырваться из плена соленых пенистых волн пополам с песком. Это было похоже – и не совсем. Горячие волны накатывали одна за другой, выбивая воздух из легких, когда она подавалась назад. Ее тяжелая коса соскользнула с плеча, упала ему на горло, и от запаха цветов кружилась голова – а может быть, цветы были и ни при чем, просто мир кружился и оплывал в сгустившихся сумерках, сжимался до точек касания, расцветал оранжевыми вспышками под закрытыми веками долго-долго, а потом дрогнул и рассыпался осколками цветного стекла.

После они долго лежали, обнявшись, в наступившей темноте, и слушали шелест легкого ветра в своей зеленой крыше. Небесный Цветок водила кончиками пальцев по его плечу, а он бездумно выщипывал мелкие душистые цветочки из ее заплетенных волос. Снаружи восходила луна. 

«Душа», шепнул он, и еще «самый прекрасный цветок», и «центр мира, сияющий в бесконечной темноте». Солнце мое.

Она вдруг всхлипнула и спрятала лицо у него на груди. Это страшно напугало его, он сел и сжал ее в объятиях, пытался что-то спрашивать на своем языке, перемежая просьбы и обещания, и гладил по спине дрожащими руками. Она до боли сжимала его запястье и давилась рыданиями, но отрицательно дергала плечом, когда он повторял раз за разом «больно?» и «прости».

Успокоившись, она вытерла мокрое лицо, стирая невидимые в потемках краски, и не позволила ему отстраниться. Легла на спину на чуть влажное одеяло, потянула его на себя и крепко обхватила за шею руками. Оба надолго притихли, гладя друг друга ладонями и выравнивая дыхание в унисон. Сначала касания успокаивали, но постепенно к обволакивающей теплоте стало примешиваться легкое покалывание. Духи, дарящие сон, отлетели прочь.

Небесный Цветок приподняла его голову, обхватив ладонями за щеки. В тусклом свете они что-то искали в лицах друг друга, а потом она улыбнулась, и он тихонько выдохнул и впервые потянулся к ее губам. 

В этот раз они заснули, переплетенные тесным клубком, и разбудил их только недолгий рассветный холод. Выпала роса.

Он закутал ее в одеяло и потянулся за одеждой, близоруко щурясь в утренних сумерках. Небесный Цветок удержала его и, нащупав в изголовье бамбуковый сосуд – подарок Старейшин – дала ему выпить напитка. Он не успел почувствовать вкуса, но с первым же глотком его охватило живительное тепло, отозвалось покалыванием в кончиках пальцев. Удивленно приподняв брови, он вернул ей сосуд.  
«Что это?» – показал он жестом.  
«Сердце ун-тай-сар», – был ответ.  
Девушка сбросила одеяло, взяла его за руку и решительно вытянула наружу, на мокрую траву. 

Деревня еще спала. Они шли рука об руку, и ему было все равно, куда. Босые ноги чувствовали влагу, но не чувствовали холода, жестких камешков и корней. Во всем мире имели значение только ее теплая рука в его руке и зеленоватое рассветное небо, раскинувшееся над головой. 

Вскоре он понял, что они поднимаются в гору, по направлению к священной пещере с рисунками на стенах. Идти вверх по склону было неожиданно тяжело, но Небесный цветок почти бежала по скользкой тропинке, легкая, как птица, и не отпускала его ладонь.

Зев пещеры выходил на восток, и при взгляде оттуда небо над темным лесом отливало перламутром, как нежная кромка рапаны. В мягком рассеянном свете все формы казались непривычно четкими, а края предметов будто светились странным ореолом. Гость опустился на глинистый пол, чувствуя приступ головокружения. Ему показалось, что рисунки на стенах, уходящих в темноту, двигаются сами по себе. Чтобы не видеть плывущих цветных кругов, он закрыл глаза. 

Прохладные губы коснулись его виска, маленькие ладони обхватили за шею, и дурнота отступила. Он улыбнулся и обнял ее, зарылся лицом в растрепавшиеся волосы на макушке, вдыхая сладкий, отчетливый в утреннем воздухе цветочный аромат. Подушечкой большого пальца он погладил ее по щеке, по губам, вспоминая и узнавая на ощупь. Губы приоткрылись, и быстрый язычок влажно мазнул по его солоноватой коже, ошеломив острой вспышкой желания.

«Солнце», – шепнул он хрипло, и в этот раз она поцеловала его первой, отчаянно и жарко.  
Они сплелись, как дикие звери, и Ночной Цветок все старалась прижаться теснее, ближе, завернуться в него, как в одеяло, и никогда не разжимать объятий. Размазанные ночью краски на их телах мешались друг с другом, будто у них была теперь одна кожа на двоих.  
«Ун-тай-сар», – прошептала она, задыхаясь.

Сердце заполошно колотилось у него под ребрами, и в горле, и в руках и ногах, и в ней – он весь стал будто одно большое сердце. Где-то там солнце поднималось к горизонту, небо становилось все светлей и светлей, но поле его зрения стало заволакивать по краям чернотой. Посредине сужающегося круга ее лицо с полоской нестертой зелени на щеке источало свет и словно отдалялось, растворялось в золотистом мареве.

Центр мира, сияющий в бесконечной темноте.

Перед моментом наивысшего единения он понял, совершенно отчетливо, что не переживет его. И это было не важно.

За миг до того, как стремительный прилив дурноты закружил его и утащил в черную глубину, ее зеленые глаза вспыхнули прозрачным янтарем, когда в них отразились первые лучи восходящего солнца.

**Author's Note:**

> Все работы команды можно найти здесь: http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=4991112


End file.
